Babysitting
by JustGrace13
Summary: "Ichigo asked me to make sure you were both safe." Karin blushed. "Why on earth would he ask you? I can take care of both of us! And what makes you think that you're our official babysitter? I sure don't remember being consulted." ChadxKarin MinorIchiRuki


This ended up much longer than I expected but hey, ChadxKarin needs some more love. For awesomeness, I dedicate this to AnimeAuthorForevr! Thanks so much :)

**Babysitting**

"Dinner's ready! Would you like me to fix you a bowl?" Yuzu called from the kitchen. The smell wafted into the living room, causing Karin's mouth to water.

"Yes, please!" Karin sat up and blew her nose as her sister entered the room. "Thanks, Yuzu. This looks great," Karin said, tossing a wadded up tissue into the trash can beside the couch.

"Feeling any better?" Yuzu went to feel her sister's forehead. The dark-haired girl ducked and swatted her hand away.

"I'm fine, Yuzu." Karin tried to give her sister a quick, reassuring smile before digging into her dinner.

Karin had been on the couch all day on her father's orders. He was working late at the clinic because of some sort of car accident and he would not have his sick angel up and about until she was completely healed.

Nobody really knew what Ichigo was up to. He had been spending all his time at home in his room lately. Sometimes he'd sprint out the front door, saying he'd be back later or that he was going to a friend's. Sometimes "later" was an hour, sometimes they didn't see him until the next morning.

He hadn't come home after school today but he had called about an hour ago to check on them. He said he'd be back "later" and that he'd let them know if he wouldn't be home that night.

It made Yuzu worry but Karin figured her older brother had finally grown up and gotten himself a girlfriend. She smirked._ It_ _certainly took him long enough._

She wondered what the girl was like. She'd be beautiful, of course. She'd be gentle and elegant like mom was, too.

Karin frowned. This girl would have to be tough, though. _There's no way she'd get my approval if she was just a flimsy airhead. Ichigo needs someone who can keep him in line._

She wondered what her first boyfriend would be like. _Would he be like dad?_

The thought almost made her sick. No, there was no way he'd be anything like her father. He'd be much, _much_ quieter. And intelligent, not like the idiots she played soccer with: the ones who called her a boy and said she was "scary."

_He would be tough_, she decided. _And he would play soccer and be so handsome that those stupid jerks would get jealous and wish that they had been more considerate._

The sound of the doorbell pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Don't get up! I'll get the door," Yuzu called, hurrying out of the kitchen. Karin watched her sister scurry down the hall.

"Oh!" Yuzu sounded surprised. Karin leaned over the side of the couch to see what was going on. "You're Ichigo's friend, aren't you? I'm sorry but he's not home right now. I'll be sure to tell him that you came by."

Yuzu went to close the door but then paused. Karin stood up as a large shadow moved into the hallway. There was some quiet mumbling and Yuzu came into the living room with a large, dark-skinned man in tow.

"He says that Ichigo told him that you weren't feeling well. He brought some soup." There was a slight uncertainty in her eyes but Yuzu's sugary voice never betrayed her. "Wasn't that nice of him, Karin?"

Karin quickly looked her brother's friend up and down, sizing him up.

"Yeah. I appreciate it but I'm really fine. And I already ate. Thanks though." Karin shrugged, trying to brush of his uncomfortable stare. An uneasy feeling began to settle in her stomach and she tried to return his gaze with ferocity.

"What's your name again?" Karin asked.

"Karin!" Yuzu exclaimed. "You shouldn't-"

"Chad," the older man answered simply. He set the soup bowl down on the living room table.

"Please, sit down. Can I get you anything?" Yuzu gestured to the couch and Chad walked across the room to sit on the side farthest from Karin.

"No, thank you," he responded. Karin sat back down and scooted farther away from him.

"What do you want? Ichigo's not here." _Why is this guy being so weird?_

His dark eyes met hers with an unnerving intensity and she tried to stifle a small blush that grew on her cheeks.

"Ichigo asked me to make sure you were both safe." Karin's blush grew dark with indignation.

"Why on earth would he ask you? I can take care of both of us! And what makes you think that you're our official babysitter? I sure don't remember being consulted." Karin crossed her arms.

"Ichigo… is worried that we're not safe?" Karin heard a slight waver in Yuzu's voice. "Why should he worry? Where is he?" Karin watched as Chad shifted awkwardly.

"Ichigo cares very much about both of you and wanted me to tell you that he won't be back until late tonight." Chad spoke slowly, avoiding the girls' eyes.

A sick, nervous feeling tightened Karin's chest. She forced out a small laugh.

"Don't be so depressing. You'll scare Yuzu." She smiled at her sister, who now had a panicked look in her eyes. "He sounded fine when he called."

Karin watched as Yuzu regained her composure and then focused her attention on the man sitting across from her.

"So now that you've checked up on us, will you be leaving soon?" He seemed to think for a while before answering.

"I should stay until your father returns," he finally spoke. Then he looked at Yuzu, "If that is all right."

"Of course, it's fine. If that's what Ichigo wanted, then I'm sure it will be fine. Stay as long as you'd like." Yuzu smiled. Karin rolled her eyes and switched the television on.

"If you're going to be here a while, might as well get comfortable." She tossed him an extra pillow and picked up most of the used tissues from the table.

She was still uneasy but she took a deep breath and resigned herself to the fact. Yuzu was right. Ichigo would not have done something like this without a reason.

_Besides, if nothing else, dad'll probably be home soon. Better than nothing._ Karin sighed. Her family was so useless.

"Karin, did you have any homework tonight?" Yuzu asked.

"None that I planned on doing," Karin grinned at her sister. Yuzu sighed as she picked up her sister's dishes and the neglected soup bowl.

"Fine. I guess you'll be staying home tomorrow as well. I'll just put this in the fridge and finish my history project in the dining room." Karin watched Yuzu glance pointedly at Chad. "Let me know if you need anything." Her implied statement went unnoticed by the older man, who was obliviously staring at the television.

Karin exchanged a smile with her sister and watched as she left the room.

"So where is Ichigo really?" She asked after a moment, purposefully focusing on the television.

"He would be unhappy if I told you. You should do your homework." His voice was deep and soothing.

_Stupid Ichigo… Why did he have to go and get us a babysitter? This guy is so lame._

"What do you want to watch?" Karin asked, ignoring the homework comment.

"I'm not watching. You should put on whatever you like."

Karin finally decided on a particularly gruesome horror movie. She looked over to see Chad's reaction, hoping she could frighten him, but he didn't notice the movie at all. He was reclined, his head hanging over the back of the couch with his eyes closed. Karin rolled her eyes. _Some protection._

She turned the overhead light off, rearranged her pillows and blanket, and lowered the volume on the television. Then, she took a moment to study Chad. The light from the television flickered over his face, casting shadows and making him seem older.

_He's almost kind of handsome_, she decided.

Her eyes traveled downwards, analyzing every detail, every muscle and hair. Karin never really got to meet any of Ichigo's friends. He always kept his school and family life separate. _Ichigo and this Chad guy must be really close._

"This is something you enjoy watching?" His question startled her but he didn't seem to notice her staring. Karin looked at the television.

A group of undead creatures had just attacked a couple leaving a nice restaurant. She watched as the boy tried to run away, perfectly fine with leaving his date to fend for herself.

A small crease formed between Chad's eyebrows, almost a frown. Karin was surprised._ This is the most emotion he's shown since he's been here…_

"Yeah." She mumbled quickly, remembering that he had asked a question. He gave a small nod to indicate that he had heard but didn't say anything else.

_And so begins the awkward silence… I liked him better when he was asleep._

* * *

><p>Karin awoke to the sound of the door opening. She lifted her head just enough to see who was at the door. She recognized her brother's lanky figure immediately. The petite frame next to him was unfamiliar though.<p>

She felt Chad gently move her feet off his lap and get up from the couch. Karin pretended to still be asleep as he walked by. Her face was bright red.

_Why'd I have to go and fall asleep? The stupid oaf prob-_

"Hey, man. Thanks. I really appreciate it." Her brother's voice was unusually quiet. Karin frowned. It sounded sad, almost pained. The new voice was husky and it spouted off some nonsense about a "hollow" that they had to chase down.

Karin decided it was definitely a girl's voice, despite the depth, and listened carefully as she mentioned some names of people that seemed to be hurt. Karin didn't recognize any of them.

Then Ichigo started again, "I was really worried it'd try coming here." Karin heard him gasp and let out a string of curses. "Yes, I remember that you told me! For Christ's sake, let me finish. Damn midget." He took a deep breath. "Anyway, _Rukia told me_ that it wouldn't go after them but I'm glad you were here just in case. Are they upstairs now?"

Karin heard Chad's voice reply, "Yuzu went to bed and Karin fell asleep on the couch a few hours ago. Your dad came home at midnight but had to go back to the clinic after checking on them."

The group was quiet for a minute and Karin assumed there was some sort of unspoken communication going on.

It was the Rukia girl that spoke next. "Well, Ichigo, you should really try to rest. Thank you, Chad. I'll see you tomorrow." Karin listened to her light footsteps as she walked down the hallway and upstairs.

_Is she going to Ichigo's room? Damn, how did no one ever notice?_ Karin was happy for her brother but hurt at the same time. _Why didn't he ever tell anyone? Why didn't he ever tell me?_

"You gonna be all right walking home?" Ichigo's voice interrupted her thoughts. She dared to peek over the side of the couch. She watched Chad nod slowly.

"I'm kinda surprised they let you in, actually." Ichigo chuckled. "I mean, I knew you'd sit outside if you had to but it almost makes me worry, you know? What happens when they grow up? How are they going to-"

"They're stronger than you think, Ichigo." There was another moment of silence.

"No trouble from Karin? She can be pretty cranky when she's sick." Karin scoffed. She was not cranky. Everyone was just being stupid today. _Especially Ichigo and his stupid friend._

She heard Chad chuckle quietly. _So the guy can laugh. Who knew?_

"I thought she might try to beat me up when I first came in. She fell asleep pretty quickly though. The kid snores like a monster." Karin's face was on fire. _How dare he? She did __not__ snore and she certainly was not a kid. _

Ichigo laughed weakly with him and it worried Karin. He sounded so tired.

"All right, man. I'm gonna go put Karin to bed."

She saw Chad smile at her brother. _He has a pretty nice smile for an idiot._

"Good night, Ichigo." Chad headed for the door.

"I'll see ya around." Ichigo raised his hand in a small wave. He watched his friend open the door and then turn around.

"If you need me to come by at any time, you know you can ask." Karin was surprised by the sudden seriousness on both their faces. Ichigo exhaled and spoke slowly.

"I know. It's just… It's supposed to be _my_ job. Yuzu already adores that stupid Quincy because of what he did to Kon…" Ichigo trailed off and the look in his eyes almost broke Karin's heart.

"I'm not… charming like Uryuu. As far as I can tell, Karin hates my guts." _Damn right._

"Yeah, well… I'd bet she likes you a lot more than she'll let on. Just wait 'til she sees how you play soccer. You won't be able to get rid of her."

_The giant plays soccer?_ Chad grinned, almost like he knew the girl's surprise.

"We'll play next time." Chad spoke surely. _He knew there would be a next time? _

Ichigo looked deflated for a moment, knowing this wouldn't be the last time his powers would put his sisters in danger.

"No matter what happens, you'll always be their brother. I'll see you tomorrow, Ichigo."

"Night, Chad. Thanks again." Ichigo's eyes had lost that desolate look from earlier. _Maybe this guy wasn't all bad. _

As Chad left, he turned his head slightly to look Karin directly in the eyes. He winked and didn't say anything else as he closed the door behind him.

Karin took a deep breath and tried to calm her red face and pounding heart. _What was that about?_

She heard her brother walk into the living room and she closed her eyes, trying to appear deep in sleep.

"Hey, Karin." He rubbed her shoulder gently and felt her forehead. "I guess you still have a fever. Karin, it's late. Let me take you upstairs."

She felt his arms slide under her and he picked her up bridal style. Karin let her head rest against his chest. _He's gotten stronger._

She yawned, feigning that she was waking up. She looked up at her older brother and he gave her a small smile.

"I can walk, y'know." She said quietly, making him chuckle.

"I know. I just didn't want to wake you. You need lots of rest when you're sick." Karin sighed. She knew she should say something.

"Chad's ok," was all she managed. This made Ichigo smile again and he paused outside her room.

"You think so? He's a good friend." Ichigo looked into the distance for a moment, lost in thought. "He's really good at soccer. Maybe if I ever have to go away for a while he can come over and teach you some new tricks?"

Karin nodded. She didn't like the look in her brother's eyes. She shifted and made Ichigo put her down.

"You-you're the best big brother anyone could ask for." She spat the mushy sentiment out and forced herself to continue. "Yuzu and I miss you a lot but we know you're busy. I… I wish you'd talk to us more. You can still tell us stuff, even though you're old now." Karin swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up for her brother's reaction.

She could swear there were tears in his eyes but then he blinked and she didn't see them anymore. He ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I know, Karin. I'm going to try." Karin smiled back at him.

"Good." She said triumphantly. A mischievous grin spread on Ichigo's face.

"For starters, I think my friend might have a soft spot for you." Ichigo laughed at Karin's furious blush. "And it looks like you're having your first crush!" He whispered excitedly, teasing about how pleased their father would be when he found out.

Karin took a swipe at him and he avoided it easily, still laughing quietly.

"Since when did you get so good at dodging my punches?" Karin was surprised that she hadn't hit him. He smiled at her and shrugged.

"Hey, there are a lot of losers out there. At least you didn't pick one of them." He ruffled her hair again as he walked past her.

"Good night, Karin." He whispered. As he entered his room, Karin saw a dark shadow streak across his wall and a small object connected with his head. Startled, she tried to get a better look but Ichigo closed his door before she could see anything.

She heard him curse loudly.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't wake me up!" That same husky voice from earlier yelled.

"Maybe you should get the hell out of my bed!" Karin snickered. This girl seemed like she was doing a fine job of handling Ichigo. Karin wouldn't bring it up yet. When Ichigo was ready, she was sure he'd tell her everything.

_And until then,_ she thought, _maybe she would play soccer with Chad. Just to make Ichigo happy. There's no way I'd ever like him, of course. The guy's a complete idiot. _

For a moment she paused, remembering his tenderness with her when he got off the couch…_and the way he cheered Ichigo up... and that wink! _

Blushing brightly, a small smile formed on her lips and she silently entered her room, closing the door gently behind her.

**AN:** So the scene between Chad and Ichigo was actually my favorite part to write haha Please review! They help me improve, encourage me to write more, and make me squeal with happiness :)


End file.
